Scareye tribe
Past Names Daggertooth Tribe, Bloodclaw Tribe, Deathclaw Tribe (the earliest of names, and probably not the actual name of the tribe but a nickname given to them by some of the other tribes). Background Information It's the tribe that Zaliss took over after he joined it. He supposedly killed the previous leader and earned the respect of all the ripmin there. This tribe has changed the most since Zaliss's arrival. The power that usually remained with the leader of this wandering tribe has been spread out and decentralized. The tribe has long existed for the purpose of uniting all the ripmin tribes and this is before Zaliss even took over. This tribe was the most feared tribe in the past and this was primarily due to a rumor that these ripmin could kill anyone else in one attack. It is most likely attributed to a certain ability that with all the conditions met could probably make any attack that the user (of this ability) does would be a death blow. They primarily used their claws while using this rumored ability and so they got their name from this. The tribe as it is now, under the leadership of Zaliss, is far from what it was many years in the past. The tribe is very deceptive to almost all outsiders and so they appear to be lazy and wandering about without much to do. This is merely a guise for the real thing. The ripmin of this tribe train every day and so aren't just some run of the mill ripmin. The council that was formed by Zaliss includes a member from every group. They advise the leader (Zaliss) about what he should do in regards with the current war. Organization of Tribe The organization of this tribe still has the tribal leader being the head honcho. There, however, is a council beneath the tribal leader that wasn't there before and it is made up of those ripmin that Zaliss either trusts or knows is the best at what they do. This council is there primarily to help out Zaliss with his war plans. The council is made up of several members and there is at least one representative from every ripmin group. The council and Zaliss don't exactly agree with each other all the time and sometimes they can be obstacles when Zaliss wants something done right. The council had only been formed sometime before the previous battle. The seer, Mimoza, still has quite a bit of power but she has been shunted to the side a little. Zaliss still sees her to get her advice on certain things including the war. Everyone that is not a council member or a seer don't have a spot in the new tribal organization. They remain as they always were. Here's how the organization goes: #Leader #Council Members #Grand Seer #Everyone Else Tribal Ideals A list of their ideals: *Bringing peace to all ripmin by uniting all the tribes *Converting all pikmin to ripmin on Keijo's continent *Battling with Honor ((no underhanded tricks) (though sometimes this one is thrown clear out the window but only if the one that they're battling against uses dirty tactics) *Spread out and bulid up a perfect ripmin society. Major Known Ripmin of this Tribe Zaliss Scareye Kalissoa Shakti Bloodeye Zara Mimoza Leader Zaliss Themes/Trivia/Tropes Category:Ripmin Tribes